


Soon.

by aliencowboyswagger



Series: The Ring [1]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, M/M, adrian is not really there, basically all about adrian even though he is never present, surfing sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencowboyswagger/pseuds/aliencowboyswagger





	Soon.

“What the hell is that!?” Craig shouted after him as they made their way towards the shore. 

Deran is confused. They both just decided that the waves were to weak to even bother, and they are just going to pack it in. “What the hell is what? It’s shit out here I thought we were done?”

Craig made a fast grab for Deran, which he dodged in reflex, causing Craig to stumble and fall face first into the ankle deep water. The entire scene had Deran doubled over in laughter, well, until Craig yanked his ankle, sending him flipping.

Pushing his wet hair out of his face, Deran childishly splashed Craig, and through gritted teeth growled, “What is wrong with you? Jesus Craig!” 

Deran moved to splash him again, but Craig grabbed a hold of Deran’s left wrist and held tight when Deran tried to fight him off. Raising Deran’s left hand between their faces, Craig pointed and yelled, “THAT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?”

Sitting on Deran’s left ring finger, was a simple white gold band. 

_Ah, okay._

Being petty, Deran dramatically tried to yank his arm away, failing, and glaring all the while, “It’s just a ring! Will you let go of me! I’m not engaged, it’s just a little too big to wear on my other fingers surfing. I didn’t want to lose it.” Craig’s hold finally relaxed. 

Rubbing his wrist Deran, looked up to find his brother looking, what could only be described as, crushed. His brother was such a bizarre human; wild partier, hardened criminal, and a big mushy hopeless romantic. 

Standing, Deran reached out a hand to help Craig up. With a huge sigh he grabbed his board, and nodded his head toward the shore, and started making his way towards his and Adrian’s house with a ‘Come on’ thrown over his shoulder. 

* * *

Upon reaching the top of the deck stairs, Deran honestly thought Craig had ditched him along the way. But at the bottom of the stairs there he was, reminding Deran of a little kid, big eyes looking up at him, both curious and wary of what was about to happen. 

“Come inside, or don’t. I don’t really give a shit,” and with that Deran stormed inside, with the distinct sound of his giant brother racing up the steps behind him.  

He immediately headed for the guest room, and then to its closet. Standing on tip toes he reached for a shoebox in the right hand corner, and pulled it down. Turning back he met Craig in the doorway, who quickly moved out of the way and followed him towards the kitchen. Setting the box on the counter, Deran braced his hand on the counter before looking up at Craig. 

“What’s in the box, D?” Craig looked as if Deran was about to open the box and reveal a severed hand...so completely terrified. Scowling, Deran opened the box. 

He reached inside, but didn’t reveal the inner contents immediately. First pinning his brother with a death glare as he growled, “If you tell anyone what I’m about to show you. I will kill you and bury you in the desert where no one will ever find you. Got it?” Craig quickly nodded. With a deep breath Deran pulled out a smaller box, which he opened to reveal its secret.

* * *

Inside sat a simple ring. It was matte and squared off, not shiny and rounded like the one Deran was wearing, and on the inside there was two small engraved waves. It was somehow both Deran and Adrian at the same time. 

_It was perfect._

Craig reached out to pull the ring from its safe place, but Deran slapped him away, “NO! The next person to touch this ring is going to be Adrian….or me, if  he says no and I whip it into the ocean.”

Craig was bouncing with excitement, “Or you when you put that ring on your man’s finger because he is totally going to say yes! Adrian loves you D! You two are like, the dream!” Crag came around the kitchen island and picked his little brother up in a huge hug, “You’re getting married!“

Deran was trying to keep his expectations as low as possible for Adrian actually agreeing to marry him. But his brother’s excitement broke his hard demeanor, and a tiny smile tipped the corner of his lips. 

 “So when are you asking him? Where? Can I be there? You should do it on the beach. No! you could drop the ring in the sand. LOST FOREVER!” Craig rambled after he set Deran back on two feet. 

“CRAIG!” Deran shouted, promptly shutting his overexcited brother up. “I’m not telling you! You are a huge gossip and all of Oceanside will know. No you can’t be there, I want it to just be me and him, okay?”

Craig pouted, and Deran rolled his eyes, “Soon though okay? Really soon, less than a month soon. So can you please keep your giant mouth fucking shut? Please?” 

Craig nodded vigorously, giant smile plastered on his face and then scooped Deran back into another hug. Deran gave in, hugged him back, and maybe hid his own excited smile in Craig’s shoulder.

_He was going to get married._


End file.
